Phlan Refugee
Gone are the happier days of walking into the Laughing Goblin Inn after a hard day’s labor. Everything has changed, and you are lucky to be alive. Back in Phlan you could count yourself among those street-wise folks who knew when to pay a bribe and who to work with to make a living. Your ability to listen to the winds of change have saved you before, and this time they allowed you to be one of the lucky few who escaped Phlan with something more than just the shirt on your back. Skill Proficiencies. ''Insight, Athletics ''Tool Proficiencies ''One type of Artisan tools, ''Languages. ''One of your choosing. ''Equipment. ''A set of artisan’s tools (one of your choice), a token of the life you once knew, a set of traveler’s clothes, and a belt pouch containing 15 gp ''Lifestyle. '''Modest =Feature: Phlan Survivor= Whatever your prior standing was, you are now one of the many refugees that have come to Mulmaster. You are able to find refuge with others from Phlan and those who sympathize with your plight. Within Mulmaster this means that you can find a place to bed down, recover, and hide from the watch with either other refugees from Phlan, or the Zhents within the ghettos. This feature is a variant of the Folk Hero feature. 'd8' 'Personality' 'Trait' ' ''' 1 I may have lost everything I worked for most of my life, but there's work to be done, no time to linger on the past. 2 I worked hard to get where I am and I refuse to let a little hardship stop me from succeeding. 3 I protect those around me, you never know when one of them will be useful. 4 I have always gotten ahead by giving, why change now? 5 I prepare for everything, it paid off in Phlan and it will pay off again. 6 I will reclaim my home, though the path may be long, I will never give up hope. 7 I never cared for personal hygiene, and am amazed that It bothers others. 8 I am always willing to volunteer my services, just as long as don’t have to do anything. '''d6' 'Ideal''' ' '''1 '''Justice: '''Corruption brought Phlan down, I will not tolerate that any longer. (Lawful) 2 '''Acceptance: '''Stability is a myth, to think you can control your future is futile. (Chaotic) 3 '''Hope: '''I am guided by a higher power and I trust that everything will be right in the end. (Good) 4 '''Restraint: '''I hate those who caused my loss. It is all I can do not to lash out at them. (Any) 5 '''Strength:' As shown in phlan, the strong survive. If you are weak you deserve what you get. (Evil) 6 '''Openness: '''I am always willing to share my life story with anyone who will listen. (Any) '''d6' 'Bond' ' 1 I have the chance at a new life and this time I am going to do things right. 2 The Lord Regent brought this suffering upon his people. I will see him brought to justice. 3 I await the day I will be able to return to my home in Phlan. 4 I will never forget the debt owed to Glevith of the Welcomers. I will be ready to repay that debt when called upon. 5 There was someone I cared about in Phlan, I will find out what happened to them. 6 Some say my life wasn't worth saving, I will prove them wrong. '''d6' 'Flaws' 1 I used the lives of children to facilitate my escape from Phlan. 2 I am a sucker for the underdog, and always bet on the loosing team. 3 I am incapable of standing up for myself. 4 I will borrow money from friends with no intention to repay it. 5 I am unable to keep secrets. A secret is just an untold story. 6 When something goes wrong, it’s never my fault.